Early Surprise
by snoopy32111
Summary: Spain is two weeks late in coming home to his little nation when Romano gets a letter saying he will have to wait for another month.Will Romano Wait?Or will he crack from being left alone too long. I don't know it just popped in my head and I thought it would be cute tell me if I should continue.Didn't know what else to put the genre as.Rated for Romano's mouth.
1. The Letter

Sorry for shortness! Just learning how to use all this FanFiction stuff. I DONT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

Early Surprise

* * *

Romano was home at the stupid Tomato Bastards house alone again Spain was out sailing again. He was suppose to have come back 2 weeks ago.  
_'He abandoned me.'_ Romano thought._'Why shouldn't he everyone likes Feli better'_  
Suddenly he started to cry,running into his room and slamming the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door falling to the curled up in a ball so his face was in his knees. He cried until he had no more tears left. Then he passed out still on floor. That night he dremt about Spain and when he would come home it was a warm and happy dream. He woke up and found himself on the floor. He cursed stretching from the uncomfortable floor and got up. He went to the kitchen to get a tomato. He had just bitten in to his favorite snack when he heard someone knock on the door. First he was excited running to the door ready to yell at Spain for being he got to the door he thought '_What if it isn't Spain?'_ and calmed down. He opened the door with a scowl. It in fact was not Spain but a messenger.  
"Are you Lovino Vargas?" He asked.  
"Whos asking?" Romano said.  
"You have a letter from an Antonio Carriedo Fernandaz."  
"Gimme!" Romano yelled as he took it from the mans messenger nodded and left. Romano ripped it open right there in the door way.  
"Dear Lovi," It read. "I can not come home when I said I'm very sorry, but somthing has come up and I probably won't be back for another month or so.I'm very sorry please keep the tomato plants alive Antonio." "Bastard" Romano crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room. He screamed at nothing and ran in to his room and cried again.


	2. Capure

Sorry haven't updated in a while I was in Long Beach,Washington for the rodeo and stuff with my grandma and cousin who is going home tomorrow.

Christian:Hi.

Yup so..enjoy this suck fanfic.^^

(This probably doesn't happen in the show or history which is why it is fun to read.)

I IM NOT THE OWNER OF HETALIA!

* * *

Britannia's men took Romano by the arms and threw him on the deck in front of Britannia.

"Ow! You stupid jerks!" He yelled at the men.

"Tsk tsk what a mouth you have. How does Spain handle you?"

Romano paled and turned around to see Britannia looking down at him.

"W-What are you going to do with m-me?" he said to scared to curse.

"Well I suppose I could kill you and show your lifeless body to Spain but." He paused for a moment.

"What fun would that be?" He smiled.

**_2 WEEKS LATER_**

_In Spain_

"Roma~ I'm home!" Spain waited for a reply.

"Romano?"

Spain ran around the house looking for his underling.

"Romano! Romano! ROMANO!"

_On Britannia's ship_

Britannia picked Romano up by the collar and started walking toward the cells.

"Well" Britannia laughed "Your new home for the time being until Spain gets you or I get sick of you whatever comes first."

Romano paled even more. Britannia threw him in a cell and shut the door.

Well have fun." He laughed as he left the room.

"Hey! Let me out you bastard!" Romano no answer came he sighed and turned was surprised to find another prisoner,a boy a little old than himself.

"Umm."

The boy suddenly smiled at Romano "Hi! I was wondering when I would get a cell-mate!"

He stood up and stuck out his hand toward Romano." My name is Andrew.(A/n IDK it was the first boy name that popped in my head.) Whats yours?"

"Um,Lovino." Romano said using his human name.

"Wow thats an interesting name is it Spanish or Italian?"

Romano was surprise this kid knew his countrys pretty well.

"Italian."

"Cool!"Romano jumped at the sudden yell. "Can you speak Italian?"

"Of course I can what kind of question is that?"

"Then speak it."

"Vedi io posso parlare italiano. Ora sei Bastard felice?" Romano smirked when he finished "See"

"WOW I only know English!"

"Well now on too more pressing matters" Romano said all adult-like.

"Where do I sleep and when do we eat."

"Umm well there are mats on the floor" He points to one on the side. "I use that one but you could choose any one you want."

"Okay." He sat down on the one next to Andrew's."When do we eat?"

"Last time they feed us was two days ago at noon so...we should eat tomorrow if the pattern stays the same." Romano stared at him wide-eyed

"We eat once every 2 days!?" Andrew nodded.

"I can't handle that I need to eat EVERY day!"

Andrew shook his head "You will get used to it. For now I'm going to bed."

"I guess I will too then." Romano grumbled. They both lied on they own mats and feel asleep. The last thing Romano thought was _'I wonder if Spain will hurry and get me back stupid bastard."_

Romano woke up to cannon fire and the ship rocking.

"HURRY UP FIRE BACK!"

"What the hell is going on!" Romano yelled Andrew was sitting up on his looked terrified.

"The ship is being attacked again."

"By who!?"

"I don't know."

"You bloody frog! What do you think you are you doing attacking my ships?" Britannia snarled to the man on the other boat.

"Messing wi's you."He replied with a thick French accent.

"I should kill you." Britannia hissed back.

"Ohhonhonhonhon well I don't think z'at will 'appen anytime soon."

"FIRE THE CANNONS!"

"Ack!Us too fire!"

The boat rocked back and forth the sound of cannons was loud in the little prison.

"Ah,Chigi!" Romano yelled as he fell over when a there was a particularly hard jolt. There was another cannon shot when a cannon ball went though the wall on the other side of room. The boys screamed as water started seeping another couple seconds a man had run in unlocked the cell and started mending the wall. Andrew who wasn't suicidal stayed put Romano on the other hand ran out and on to the deck.

"Lovino!" Andrew called after him.

When Romano was on the deck he avoided the crew but they where too busy to notice him though but a certain French man had seen him.

"Romano?" he called.

Romano looked toward the voice and yelled when his saw the man.

"AHG ITS FRANCE!"

"Oui,oui now what are you doing on Britannia's ship shouldn't you be with Spain"

"I went out alone on a little boat and the British bastard captured me." He yelled back.A slight blush grazing his that moment the "British bastard" had noticed Romano.

"You little brat! What are you doing out of your cell!?" He yelled

Romano was lifted up off the ground. He paled when Britannia's piercing green eyes burned into his own.

"I ought to kill you right here."

Despite any pride the little Italian had left he burst out crying causing Britannia to stop for a moment remembering his little colony America.A grin spread across his face.

"I won't kill you yet.I have a different idea."He said over the boys stopped crying and just hung there. He was confused.

"CEASE FIRE AND RAISE THE ANCHOR!" A voice called out from the other ship and soon it was sailing away.

"We are heading to Spain." The French man told his crew.


	3. On the ship

Sorry haven't updated in a while I was in Long Beach,Washington for the rodeo and stuff with my grandma and cousin who is going home tomorrow.

Christian:Hi.

Yup so..enjoy this suck fanfic.^^

(This probably doesn't happen in the show or history which is why it is fun to read.)

I IM NOT THE OWNER OF HETALIA!

Britannia's men took Romano by the arms and threw him on the deck in front of Britannia.

"Ow! You stupid jerks!" He yelled at the men.

"Tsk tsk what a mouth you have. How does Spain handle you?"

Romano paled and turned around to see Britannia looking down at him.

"W-What are you going to do with m-me?" he said to scared to curse.

"Well I suppose I could kill you and show your lifeless body to Spain but." He paused for a moment.

"What fun would that be?" He smiled.

**_2 WEEKS LATER_**

In Spain

"Roma~ I'm home!" Spain waited for a reply.

"Romano?"

Spain ran around the house looking for his underling.

"Romano! Romano! ROMANO!"

On Britannia's ship

Britannia picked Romano up by the collar and started walking toward the cells.

"Well" Britannia laughed "Your new home for the time being until Spain gets you or I get sick of you whatever comes first."

Romano paled even more. Britannia threw him in a cell and shut the door.

Well have fun." He laughed as he left the room.

"Hey! Let me out you bastard!" Romano no answer came he sighed and turned was surprised to find another prisoner,a boy a little old than himself.

"Umm."

The boy suddenly smiled at Romano "Hi! I was wondering when I would get a cell-mate!"

He stood up and stuck out his hand toward Romano." My name is Andrew.(A/n IDK it was the first boy name that popped in my head.) Whats yours?"

"Um,Lovino." Romano said using his human name.

"Wow thats an interesting name is it Spanish or Italian?"

Romano was surprise this kid knew his countrys pretty well.

"Italian."

"Cool!"Romano jumped at the sudden yell. "Can you speak Italian?"

"Of course I can what kind of question is that?"

"Then speak it."

"Vedere posso parlare italiano ora sono bastardo felice." Romano smirked when he finished "See"

"WOW I only know English!"

"Well now on too more pressing matters" Romano said all adult-like.

"Where do I sleep and when do we eat."

"Umm well there are mats on the floor" He points to one on the side. "I use that one but you could choose any one you want."

"Okay." He sat down on the one next to Andrew's."When do we eat?"

"Last time they feed us was two days ago at noon so...we should eat tomorrow if the pattern stays the same." Romano stared at him wide-eyed

"We eat once every 2 days!?" Andrew nodded.

"I can't handle that I need to eat EVERY day!"

Andrew shook his head "You will get used to it for now I'm going to bed."

"I guess I will too then." Romano both lied on they own mats and feel asleep the last thing Romano thought was _'I wonder if Spain will hurry and get me back stupid bastard."_ Romano woke up to cannon fire and the ship rocking.

"HURRY UP FIRE BACK!"

"What the hell is going on!" Romano yelled Andrew was sitting up on his looked terrified.

"The ship is being attacked again."

"By who!?"

"I don't know."

"You bloody frog! What do you think you are you doing attacking my ships?" Britannia snarled to the man on the other boat.

"Messing wi's you."He replied with a thick French accent.

"I should kill you." Britannia hissed back.

"Ohhonhonhonhon well I don't think z'at will 'appen anytime ?"

"FIRE THE CANNONS!"

"Ack!Us too fire!"

The boat rocked back and forth the sound of cannons loud in the little prison.

"Ah,Chigi!" Romano yelled as he fell over when a there was a particularly hard jolt. There was another cannon shot when a cannon ball went though the wall on the other side of the boy screamed as water started seeping another couple seconds a man had run in unlocked the cell and started mending the who wasn't suicidal stayed put Romano on the other hand ran out and on to the deck.

"Lovino!" Andrew called after him.

When Romano was on the deck he avoided the crew where too busy to notice though but a certain French man had seen him.

"Romano?" he called.

Romano looked toward the voice and yelled when his saw the man.

"AHG ITS FRANCE!"

"Oui,oui now what are you doing on Britannia's ship shouldn't you be with Spain"

"I went out alone on a little boat and the British bastard captured me." He yelled back.A slight blush grazing his at that moment the "British bastard" had noticed Romano.

"You little brat! What are you doing out of your cell!?" He yelled

"Romano was lifted up off the ground. He paled when Britannia's piercing green eyes burned into his own.

"I ought to kill you right here."

Despite any pride the little Italian had left he burst out crying causing Britannia to stop for a moment remembering his little colony America.A grin spread across his face.

"I won't kill you yet.I have a different idea."He said over the boys stopped crying and just hung there crying.

"CEASE FIRE AND RAISE THE ANCHOR!" A voice called out from the other ship and soon it was sailing away.

"We are heading to Spain." The French man told his crew.


	4. Meeting the Thing

OMG IM SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT ULOADED IN FOREVER! I have lots of stuff going on Kumoricon, school ,random crap and of course a mixture of laziness and writers block. I hope this is good enough to make up for it if not...^^;;;

Romano was sitting against the wall whining loudly.

"Can't I go back to my old cell this is uncomfortable." Both Romano's ankles had been chained to the wall in the captains courters.

"No." Britannia snapped. "You will stay there until we get where we are going.I don't see whats so bad about it you have a matt,a bowl of food,and its warmer."

Romano paled.

"Your not gonna make me e-eat that are you?" He asked,voice wavering

"Why? Whats wrong with it? It's just a secret recipe at best in England!"

"N-Nothing! I'm just...Saving it for later! If it's as g-good as you say I would want to savor it,right?" Romano exclaimed suddenly not wanting to get punished for insulting his food.

"I guess your right."He said taking a big bite out of one.

His face suddenly eyes opened wide and he coughed forcing himself to swallow.

"Hrm...well maybe I'll bring you something else later.M scones are so good a prisoner doesn't deserve them." He said

"Well okay I guess." Romano sighed relieved he didn't have to eat the "scones".

_ In Spain _"WHAT!?" Spain shot out of his seat. "You saw Romano where!?"

"Now,now Mon ami Romano wasn't hurt...at least I don't think he wasn't but eyebrows looked pretty angry he was on the deck,but freaking out won't get him back unharmed!"

Spain closed the door and set down his axe.

"Guess your I go charging in he might hurt Roma! Whatever we do he must be taught a one kidnaps my little Roma." Spain started getting a dark aura around him.

"Mon ami,you are starting to scare me."

"Hahahaha soon eyebrows is gonna be the scared one."

_ On a Boat _

"I'm not gonna kill me in my sleep are you?" Romano asked.

"If I was going to kill you you'd already be dead." Britannia replied without opening his eyes. His feet were on his desk and he was leaning back in his chair with his hat over his eyes.

"Good point." Romano said quietly. He laid down on his matt falling asleep he was snoring lightly. Britannia lifted up his hat and peeked down at the boy.

"When he's sleeping he's almost cute,now if only he wasn't Spain's and didn't curse so much I might like him." He pulled his hat back down thinking to himself.

In Spain

"Hm,well that might work...but what if..." Prussia was peeking in Spain's window listening to they're conversation '_how dare they talk about combat plans and not call him! The awesome Prussia!_' He thought.

"KESESESESE ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS HERE NOW LISTEN TO ME BECAUSE ALL YOUR PLANS SUCK KESESESE!" He yelled as he jumped in the window(He opened it before jumping in.) Spain and France jumped 20 feet in the air.

"AH! Mon ami,why did you scare us like that!?" France yelled.

"Because you didn't include the awesome me in your plans!"

"Well you wouldn't be much help on a rescue mission."

"Si! My little Roma~ is at stake here!"

"What someone kidnaped the little brat!"

A dark aura appeared around Spain.

"Eyebrows will pay for this..."

"Mon ami,Your scaring me again."

"Hm." Was all Spain replayed with

_on a boat_(IM ON A BOAT XD)

Romano woke up to the sound of he sat up the captain was gone.

"Stupid chains." He muttered tugging his foot."

Suddenly Brittania burst in the door unlocked romanos chains and threw him over his shoulder.

"HEY,what are you you doing! Put me down bastard!"

Brittania ignored him and carried him to a life boat he sat down then set the red-faced Romano down.

"Where are we going!" He yelled.

"To visit someone he said."

They rowed the boat to the beach and walked up the sand.

"Stupid annoying sand." He muttered then he tripped.

"AGH The stupid bastard sand tripped me!"

"Sand can't trip you,you tripped yourself now hurry up or I will leave you behind." Brittania called back. They walked a little further and walked into a forest. Brittania was tackled to the ground by something that popped out of a bush.

"ENGWAND!" It yelled. Romano yelled and jumped back as Brittania got up.

"America! Be careful!"

The thing looked down."Sowy Engwand ." It apoligized. It was then that Romano got a good look at "the thing" It was a boy a little younger than him and had blond hair along with sky blue eyes. He was wearing a white gown thing with a red ribbon around his neck. By his name Romano assumed he was a country. He hid behind Brittania's legs.

"Who's that?"

"Oh,He is your new servant."

The little boys eyes widened as did Romano's.

"WHAT!" He yelled

I really wanted to make him meet America as a child because they're so their caretakers always left them for long periods of time and stuff...^^ Hope ya liked it AND AGAIN SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING TT^TT and also sorry for mistakes I don't have a beta and I suck at that stuff so...


End file.
